


soft blankets

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Stiles and Derek cuddle.





	

Stiles loves snuggling Derek, holding him close and tight radiating warmth.

 

Because Derek likes it so much,  _ needs _ it so much, has been deprived of it for so long, denied. There isn’t much Stiles won't give Derek, much he wouldn't do for him. And most of those things are things Stiles doesn't mind doing at.

 

The blankets are soft, Derek is holding onto him, Stiles is holding onto Derek, hovering on the edge of sleep. It feels right, perfect and just right where Stiles needs to be, with the person he needs to be with.

 

All’s right in the world.

 


End file.
